I Remember
by thethirteenthcrow
Summary: Remembering things was never Faye's favourite thing to do. After the bits of her past which turned out to be completely useless, she decided to stop and let her past be her past. Faye started remembering things from a past closer to her, namely; last night.
1. I Remember

Remembering things was never Faye's favourite thing to do. After the bits of her past which turned out to be completely useless, she decided to stop and let her past be her past.

Faye started remembering things from a past closer to her, namely; last night. One small flashback caused her to run from her comfortable spot in the main room to her own room, receiving a questionable look on the face of Spike. She shook it off, opened the door to her room, kicked out her shoes and jumped on her bed. Fingers tangled in her own hair she started to remember everything.

Curse the goddamn alcohol, she thought. Her eyes went from right to left and back at a quick pace and she started to feel dizzy. Okay, alcohol makes her do things she never thought she could or would do, but this went too far.

A knock on the door. "Uh, Faye?" Spike's raspy, hungover morning voice sounded. He followed her? Faye shrugged and headed for the door, "What?"

Spike still wore that questionable look, cute… she thought, wait, did I just think that Spike Spiegel looks cute? God, what the hell happened to me.Spike was leaning on the door frame, not wearing his famous jacket and his tie loose. His hair was messy and apparently, he looked cute? "You stormed off 'n I didn't even say anything? Whats wrong?"

"I-" Faye avoided eye contact, "-Don't you remember anything from last night?" Spike scratched his head, he seemed to be thinking deeply. "I remember Jet and Ed leaving for a bounty, a fight between us and-" he gasped softly, but unintentionally loud enough for Faye to notice, "Alcohol." The purple-haired woman nodded softly, "Anything… else?" Spike straightened his back, "I, uh, think we did something…" He suddenly realized how vulnerable his housemate looked, she always wore this mask, a mask that made him want and hate her. He was constantly floating between those lines. Yesterday night he apparently crossed the 'I-want-you'-line, still doubting whether or not he should be proud, he took Faye in his arms. Faye was shortly caught off guard but hugged him back.

Without knowing from each other, they both had the feeling that there were invisible boundaries. Faye sometimes wanted to kiss him so deeply, wanted to feel his hand everywhere on her body. But sometimes she could really cut his head off and eat it for dinner. Spike had the same, though recently he started to notice how Faye longed for his touch. She sat closer to him on the couch and was easier caught off guard.

"Faye?" The woman in question looked up, not moving the smallest bit away from him. "Do you regret it?"

It must be a trick question, it can't be serious. She thought, if I say no, he'll make fun of me, tell Jet or something.

But what if it's not?

"I-" Spike realized it took Faye too long. Instead of saying anything, afraid of her to make fun of him, he moved one hand under her chin and lifted it softly. He leaned in very slowly and kissed her deeply when Faye suddenly stood on her toes to hurry his movement.

"So you didn't either, huh?"

Faye smiled, wanting him to kiss and touch her more. Then it got to her, he said it. He confessed to her. That one word: either. 'You didn't either, huh' No, no I didn't either.

"Never knew ya like this." Faye murmured, damn, he was good. His free hand moved down to her butt and grabbed it softly. Faye broke the kiss, "I need a smoke."

She tried to escape his arms but his grip was too tight, he smirked, "No, you tease." He moved even closer, "you're all mine now. This time for real." An unexpected and extremely adorable blush spread across semi-badass Faye Valentines cheeks. She always thought Spike could wrap a woman around his finger easily, but this felt so real. He meant it. He showed it. And now, he was slowly gesturing her back into her room and closing the door afterwards.

Faye started doubting, out of nowhere. Last night, it was easy. He wouldn't judge anything about her or her body. But now? Both where conscious. Aware. What if he wouldn't like her? Her body, that is. What if he'd compare her to Julia, and realize she's not even close to her, Julia was his league, she's way lower. Not even worthy of him.

"What's wrong?" He moved closer to her. Faye's eyes spoiled that something was wrong, even though she heard herself say that everything's fine. "It's not, I can tell. I've been watching your behaviour, ya know." Her eyes widened, "kidding, listen, Faye if you're insecure or something, trust me. You're not the only one." He chuckled, moving closer and closer, kissing her passionately, tongues dancing around each. Spike was no expert at making girls confident and sure about something, he figured if he just showed her he cared, it would be fine. So he did.

His slender fingers moved to Faye's shoulders, slowly letting the wide, red blouse fall to the ground. Faye chuckled softly when she waited in anticipation of Spikes reaction to the puzzle that is called 'her outfit'.

"Oh Gadjo, let me do this." She grabbed his fingers and guided them along the trace of her button, figuring this he could do himself.

Another garment fell to the ground, her boobs breathed.

"Wow." A slightly confused bounty hunter moved his fingers back to both her boobs and cupped them softly, quickly increasing his power as he kissed Faye again, and again.

Faye ran out of patience and started unbuttoning Spike's yellow blouse, after letting his tie fall to the ground. Her fingers softly wandered over his muscular chest down to his hips, where she rested her arms on his waistband. Lips found each other again and oxygen lost all its relevance when Faye let Spike's pants fall along with his other garments. For his sake, she undressed until she was in her mere panties.

Spike moved in even closer and reached for her butt, lifting her up ever carefully and slowly laying her down again, "May I?" He asked the most rhetorical question Faye's ever heard. Nevertheless, she nodded softly when she felt his warm fingers hovering over the last piece of fabric covering her. His fingers tangled in the waistband as he pulled it down roughly, and hungrily.

Without warning, he moved his head down and gave his tongue another purpose. He gave her ladyhood one terribly slow lick, then quickly started to lick her clit, once he found it. Fayes moans were like music in his ears and when her hands found her way in his hair, it encouraged him to go down even better. He ran his fingers down her thighs and massaged them softly. He pecked her clit one last time and then used his fingers again. His mouth, now covered in her juices, found its way to hers where he kissed her passionately.

His hand moved back to her vagina, where he made it ready for a bigger form. He carefully slipped one finger inside and started caressing her g-spot. Load moans filled the small room and Spike could barely control himself, he needed her so fucking desperately.

"Spike- oh god," Her fingers gripped his hair even tighter and the martial artist knew she was about to come, he moved to her ear and whispered, "Cum for me."

That did it, her first orgasm since she entered the Bebop for the second time. By no one else than Spike fucking Spiegel.

"Gadjo," she whispered, when she regained some oxygen in her lungs, "That was-"

"Not even everything I can do." He interrupted her, slowly getting rid of his own boxers. "G-gadjo," she moaned again, softly brushing her fingers through his hair. Spike crawled up to let his lips meet hers again, to ask for permission, the gentleman he was. He moved his right hand next to her head while his left positioned her hips perfectly.

He put his entire erection in her at once and both the bounty hunters moaned in pleasure. Spike took quick advantage of her shock and thrust in and out firmly, out of rhythm to keep his lady confused. He kissed his way down her jawline to her shoulders where he bit the soft skin, Faye's nails disappeared into his strong arms. Spike didn't mind the pain, it only gave him more willpower to simply fuck Faye. He'd been wanting to do this for quite some time, but never actually dared. No matter how lazy or nonchalant he may come across as, he knew how fragile Faye actually was and respected her boundaries.

Up until now, that she was practically begging him for more with all of those beautiful noises that escaped her mouth. Sweat dripped down their foreheads and where not on their bodies, Faye arched her back when she got close to coming again. Spike smirked when he felt her walls tighten around his manhood, forcing him to almost come as well. He knew he wouldn't last long; he started to slowly rub his fingers in circles around her clit. "G-Gau- Spike!" She screamed when she came, Spike was just in time to pull out and sprayed his semen all over her freshly made bed.

Her breathing slowed down when she got a hold of herself again, "Come here," she murmured and pulled him over herself once again. He kissed her softly, then rolled behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Romani." He said before cursing to himself for being so cheesy and cliche but he couldn't help it, this woman was doing things to him he'd never expected to even exist.

But damn right did it feel good.


	2. The Next Day

"Spike?!" The low voice of Bebop's father figure sounded through the hallways, "Faye-Faye?" the high voice of Bebop's favourite hacker sounded. It made Spike smirk deeply, like they'd find out.

Father figure Jet told young Ed that she could better get her Tomato back to its normal place and that she should change the course back to Ganymede, while he himself would 'just check something'. "Okey-dokey!" Edward smiled and started her tasks. Jet patted her hair and headed for Spikes room, knowing if he wouldn't find him there, he'd be with Faye.

Jet was right, Spikes door was unlocked and in his room was no sign of any human being. Both the Redtail and Swordfish II were in the hangar and their communicators were in the main room.

Spike and Faye were in the Bebop.

He slowly walked past Faye's room, not making any noise. Soft whispers were heard and Jet knew enough. The sexual tension between those two had been so sharp lately, it had to break. And hell, it did snap.

Back in the main room, Jet noticed the empty alcohol bottles laying all over the place. Please, don't tell me they're still drunk, he thought whilst collecting them all and put them on the table.

"Have you found Spike-person and Faye-Faye?" Ed asked, continuing her duties. "They'll be here any moment," Jet mumbled.

"Yo," a shirtless spike with a lighted cigarette hanging from his lips entered the main room. "So," Jet tried to hide his smile, "You two had fun?" Self-controlled Spike chuckled and nodded, "Told you to hide the alcohol." he pointed at the bottles.

"I did, but you found them." Jet kept staring, waiting for him to confess. "Hide 'em better." Was all Spike said, inhaling through his cigarette.

"Just like you hid your love deep under the sheets you two shared?" Jet smirked deeply.

"If ya wanna talk about me, why don't you include me in the conversation?" Faye entered in her normal mustard-coloured outfit Spike hates so much. Still, he couldn't resist letting his eyes follow every inch of her curves.

Jet coughed, "Anything you want to-" he stopped immediately when Spike grabbed Faye's waist and kissed her lovingly. "I'd want to say?" he broke the kiss and looked at Jet, challenging. "Yeah actually..." Faye smirked and put her arms on his chest. "Oh, you."


End file.
